


Le fils prodigue

by camille_miko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin avait toujours eu facilement des conquêtes. Il avait surtout eu Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le fils prodigue

**Author's Note:**

> **Une demande de :** Meanne77  
>  **Persos/couples :** Martin/Jean, Sabine, Marie, Vincent, …  
>  **Disclaimer :** L’idée est à Meanne77, mais le reste est à moi ^_-  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1465  
>  **Bêta :** Azh’  
>  **Notes :** Les essais ont été pluriels. Heureusement, parce que cela était nécessaire ! (Tu vois quand je disais que je n’oubliais personne ^_- ) J’espère que cela te plaira.

C’était l’anniversaire de Sabine. Ses trente-trois ans. Elle avait toujours été une sorte de mascotte pour la bande. Alors, ils avaient choisi de se retrouver dans le pub irlandais qui depuis très longtemps était leur Q.G. Cela avait commencé avec l’université et n’avait jamais réellement cessé.  
Ils avaient bougé, trouvé du travail. Certains s’étaient mariés, d’autre pas. Alice attendait même son premier enfant, le premier enfant du groupe ! Cela donnait lieu à une excitation croissante et une impatience que plus personne ne cherchait à cacher.

Pourtant, ce soir, ce n’était pas tout cela qui donnait lieu à un frisson. Non. Le frisson venait de la présence de Martin. A l’origine, il ne devait pas venir. Il était en déplacement professionnel à Moscou. Enfin, il aurait dû. Sauf qu’il n’en était rien, finalement, et qu’il avait pu se libérer. Et il était là, plus brillant que jamais, sa bière à la main. Martin avait toujours été quelqu’un que l’on remarquait dans la foule. Il était brillant intellectuellement, physiquement attractif et en plus il donnait à chaque fois l’impression que nous étions la personne la plus importante. Il avait toujours eu facilement des conquêtes. Il avait surtout eu Jean.  
Jean faisait partie de la bande depuis toujours. Il n’avait jamais caché son homosexualité, même s’il n’avait que rarement ramené des mecs. Ils avaient toujours soupçonné que c’était surtout parce qu’ils n’étaient pas présentables, pas ce qu’il voulait réellement. Martin, _a contrario_ , était souvent venu accompagné, mais par des femmes. Tout le monde avait été étonné d’apprendre qu’ils s’étaient mis ensemble. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours été très proches, mais personne n’avait imaginé qu’il puisse y avoir plus.

Ils avaient été tous contents pour eux. Ils avaient semblé si heureux ensemble. Jean s’était révélé. Sauf qu’après un an et demi de relation, ils avaient rompu. Personne dans la bande n’était arrivé à savoir pourquoi. Par contre, ils avaient récupéré Jean en miettes, alors que Martin s’était exilé à Londres.   
Quand ce dernier avait privilégié ses études de commerce international, il était carrément parti. Il n’avait pas réellement perdu le contact avec les autres. Après tout, la capitale anglaise était proche de Paris, mais il était devenu plus renfermé, plus secret, moins ouvert. Il s’était plongé corps et âme dans ses études. Il avait fini major de sa promotion, un CDI extrêmement bien payé avant même la fin de ses études. Mais tout cela avait été fait aux dépens de toute vie sociale. Enfin, toute vie sociale n’ayant pas un lien avec sa vie professionnelle. Les deux années qui avaient clos sa vie estudiantine avaient été très solitaires. Tous en avaient conscience mais Martin avait toujours refusé d’en parler. Il avait léché ses plaies en silence, loin d’eux.  
Quant à Jean… Il s’était littéralement effondré. Ils s’étaient tous relayés à son chevet. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour arriver à remonter la pente. Après ça, il avait repris ses propres études. Il avait abandonné les sciences politiques et il avait appris à cuisiner. Il était ainsi devenu chef. Il était à la tête d’une brigade depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait eu besoin de temps pour faire tout cela, mais il fallait reconnaître qu’il s’en sortait très bien maintenant. Il testait souvent ses nouvelles créations sur la bande, et celle-ci se pliait à ce jeu avec un plaisir non-feint.  
Tous les deux avaient réussi et tourné la page. Mais si la bande n’avait jamais été complète depuis presque dix ans, il y avait une raison. Martin le cachait bien, Jean bien moins, mais ils portaient tous les deux une plaie encore fraîche.

Alice donna un léger coup de coude à Vincent. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Il n’y avait aucune raison de ne pas limiter le désastre en devenir. Sortant sur le trottoir, il composa rapidement le numéro de Jean.  
\- Vince ? Répondit-il.  
\- Il faut que je te parle d’un truc avant que tu arrives, mec.  
\- Martin est là, murmura-t-il la voix un peu inégale. J’ai… Je l’ai vu.  
\- Tu es où ? Le questionna-t-il.  
\- Je suis parti. Je veux pas. Je ne peux pas, Vincent. Tu… Tu le diras à Sab ?  
Il eut un sourire triste. Une plaie ouverte, malheureusement.

***

Il était quinze heures quand on frappa chez Jean. Cela devait être la voisine. Elle cumulait les soucis avec son chat et elle l’appelait plus souvent qu’à son tour à la rescousse. Pourtant, ce n’était pas le cas.  
Son sourire fana immédiatement en découvrant Martin sur son palier. Il se figea et… Il aurait aimé être capable de repousser la porte, d’ignorer cette visite, de définitivement cesser de penser à cette liaison vieille de dix ans.  
\- Je voudrais te parler. S’il te plaît. C’est important, demanda doucement son ancien amant.  
Il s’écarta pour le laisser entrer, mortifié de sa propre réaction. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. Il avait besoin de s’occuper les mains. Il lança rapidement de l’eau pour se faire du café, avant de chercher un peu fébrile s’il avait du thé. Martin ne buvait que cela. Sans sucre, mais avec du lait. Une petite cuillère de lait.  
\- Jean, reprit calmement le financier dans l’espoir de le faire cesser. S’il te plaît…  
\- Je n’ai pas de thé, répondit-il sans pour autant se retourner.  
\- C’est pas grave, tu sais. Je… J’aurais pas dû partir.  
Le cuisinier eut un bruit mouillé, alors qu’il portait la main à la bouche. Ces mots, il avait rêvé pendant des mois de les entendre.  
\- Je n’aurais pas dû refuser, murmura-t-il en réponse.  
Très lentement, Martin se rapprocha et l’enlaça, le serrant contre son torse sans rien dire. Jean lui tournait le dos, mais c’était ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Ils avaient toujours su ce qu’il fallait faire pour le bien-être de l’autre.

***

Marie secoua la tête.  
\- Non, mais c’est pas vrai. Tu veux vraiment te remettre avec lui ? Tu es sérieux, Jean ? Ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Il le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Alors pourquoi faire quelque chose d’aussi stupide ?  
Jean eut une grimace. La tirade était parfaitement vraie. Mais… Bon, ils avaient de nouveau couché ensemble. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement pourquoi leur couple avait été aussi bon. C’était la première fois qu’il s’éclatait autant au lit avec quelqu’un. Il n’avait jamais eu à s’inquiéter avec Martin de ce qu’il pourrait penser s’il gémissait, s’il refusait de faire quelque chose ou même s’il reconnaissait n’avoir jamais essayé telle ou telle pratique. Il était, avant d’être son petit-ami, son meilleur ami et cela changeait tout. Absolument tout.  
Cela avait aussi tout changé lors de leur rupture. Il avait perdu son compagnon, mais aussi son plus proche confident, celui qui le comprenait le mieux. Il comprenait les réserves de Marie. Il avait eu les mêmes jusqu’à ce que Martin ne vienne chez lui. Il avait aussi envie de suivre ce que son cœur lui disait.

***

**Vincent (Jeudi, 6h39)** :  
Il paraît que tu t’es remis avec Jean. 

**Martin (Jeudi, 6h45)** :  
Bonjour toi aussi. Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite.

**Vincent (Jeudi, 12h43)** :  
T’es sûr de toi ? Parce que vu la dernière fois…

**Martin (Jeudi, 13h28)** :  
Connard. Non, je ne suis pas sûr, mais je voudrais l’être.

**Vincent (Jeudi, 18h58)** :  
T’es jamais à Paris. Tu veux vraiment le faire marcher ?

**Martin (Jeudi, 20h15)** :  
Et toi ? T’es réellement un pote ? 

**Vincent (Jeudi, 22h29)** :  
Qui d’autre qu’un pote te dirait ça ?

**Martin (Vendredi, 7h06)** :  
Marie, Alice, Pierre, Sab, Mathieu et Dan. Je continue ?

**Vincent (Vendredi, 11h44)** :  
On est peut-être tous un peu stressé par ça, mec.

**Martin (Vendredi, 14h03)** :  
Ben, vous n’aidez pas. Vraiment pas !

***

Martin releva le nez de son téléphone portable et des messages pessimistes de toute la bande pour trouver Jean le regardant. Il n’avait pas réellement besoin de lui dire ce qu’il lisait. Son visage lui laissait deviner qu’il le savait très bien.  
\- Toi aussi, ils t’en parlent ? Lui demanda-t-il, alors qu’il s’asseyait à côté de lui sur le lit.  
\- C’est même un euphémisme.  
Martin lui prit la main sans rien ajouter. Jean soupira.  
\- Tu crois qu’on a tord de vouloir une seconde chance ? Finit-il par demander.  
\- Je n’en sais rien. J’aimerais te dire que non. Mais je n’en sais absolument rien, Jean. Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, non plus.

Lentement, Jean se laissa glisser sur le lit, entraînant Martin, avec lui. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, le premier dans les bras du second.  
\- Peut-être qu’ils ont raison, finit-il par murmurer, alors qu’une larme lui échappait.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
